The Thunderstorm That Changed My Life
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: Austin has a "Bad Boy" image at school. On the other hand Ally isn't a nerd but isn't a popular. But when a thunderstorm comes their way to Miami, strange things start to happen. Lets just say it's not an ordinary storm. Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish get supernatural powers somehow when they're accidently out in the storm. How did this happen, and what will happen? Please R & R
1. How it all began

**Hello everyone :) Boomba! Boomba**_** n**_**- Chinese's bombs :) I don't own A & A (One day I will) I also don't anything you recognize. Please review. (Any ideas that you might want me add to the story ) **

** Austin's P.O.V- **I get home from school just in time, because it starts raining as soon as I get in my house. I'm all alone; my mom and dad are still working at their store; Moons Mattress Kingdom. It's so embarrassing; I even have to do the slogan with them. Anyways, out of my crazy thoughts, I look outside. I see an I phone 4 lying in my driveway. _Wait that's mine! Idiot, dropping your phone were it can get crushed._ I go over to the front door and open it. When I start walk over to my phone, I feel a burning in my right arm. I look over at it and see a star that's inside a circle, which is the color red. Then I feel suddenly warm, and I pick up my phone. When I'm about to go inside I feel a slight pain on my left arm. I see steam come off from where a rain drop had fallen. I just shrug it off and go inside. When I get inside I girly into the bathroom, and look in the mirror. I do a tuff girl (It's really a little girl scream) scream. My skin is now slightly tan, and I have red fiery highlights in my hair!

**Ally's P.O.V- **I get home from school and it the weather decides to downpour when I get inside. _I better start my homework since there is nothing better to do. _So I stand up, and look for my book bag. After looking for about 30 minutes, I get an idea. _Maybe I left it in the car. _I go outside in only a t-shirt and head to my parents car. I unlock it, and open the passenger door. I find my book bag and take it out of the car. When I shut the door I feel pain in my right arm. I look over and see a blue circle with a blue star in it. Then all of a sudden I feel really cold, but it doesn't bother me. I go back inside, and put my backpack on the couch. After I do that I go upstairs, and into the bathroom. I just stand there looking at my reflection in the mirror. My hair has icy blue highlights, my skin is a light blue, and my lips look they have frostbite.

**Trish's P.O.V- **When I get home it starts raining. I'm not inside yet because I dropped one of my pens, and had to pick it up. I am about to go onto my porch, but something trips me. I land with a _Thud!_ Luckily I'm not hurt at all luckily. I look at my ankle to see what tripped me, and see a vive tangled around my ankle._ Stupid vine. _I snap it in half with my hands, and get up. _Great now I'm completely soaked!_ When I go inside I feel pain in my right arm. So I look at it and see a green circle with a green star in it? A small strand of my hair falls onto my shoulder, and it has a little bit of green in it. After I see that I go to the closest mirror and look at myself. My hair has green highlights in it, and I feel like I like nature more?

**Dez's P.O.V- **Whenever it rains I have to run around in it. So right now I'mrunning around like a maniac, in the rain. I stop for a couple seconds, and look up at the sky, and open my mouth. I get a whole mouthful of nasty tasting water, but still swallow it. After I swallow it there's pain in my right arm. I look at it and there's a dark blue circle with a dark blue star in it. I know I'm not smart, but I know this isn't normal! So I go inside and look in my mirror. My hair has dark blue highlights, and my skin is really smooth.

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Figuring Out Whats Going On

**Thanks everybody for the reviews :) I hope you like this chapter and R & R I don't own A & A or anything you might recognize.**

** Austin's P.O.V- **I'm getting ready for school, so I go into my bathroom. All of a sudden I remember what happened yesterday. To summarize it, phone, rain, and a weird marking. I thought I would look like myself, if I got a good night's sleep. _Even though I dought that you can get rid of red highlights just by sleeping._ But no! Of course I still have fiery red highlights in my hair, and slightly tan skin. _I'm just going to have to make this look work. _I have to admit, the red highlights are pretty cool. _I feel like I'm forgetting something. _Then I remember that weird marking on my right arm. I'll just try to ignore it, and put a long sleeve shirt on with jeans. I go downstairs, and see my parents giving me questioning looks. "Austin Monica Moon, why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt?" _Gosh I hate my middle name! _My parents even said that sentence at the same time! _Creepy. _Why can't I? I say. "I don't know, maybe because it's 90 degrees outside" My dad says sarcastically. Can I please wear it; besides you guys don't know if I'm cold or warm. _Honestly, I'm sweating my butt off. _Wait why do you have red- I don't let my mom finish by shutting the front door, and beginning my walk to school.

**Ally's P.O.V- **I get to school, and go straight to my locker. I didn't even bother to hide my blue highlights in my hair, my skin, and my lips. _I look like I came back from Antarctica. _My best friend; Trish, comes up to me, and I give her a questioning look. _Why does her hair have green highlights? _What is up with your hair? "I can ask the same for you" She says. Well I went outside yesterday while it was raining, because I had to get my back pack out of my mom's car. So I open the passenger side of the car, but as soon as I do that I feel pain in my right arm. So then I look at it, and see this weird mark. I also feel cold, but it doesn't bother me. After I say that, I show her the mark on my arm.

**Trish's P.O.V- **She shows me the mark, and I tell her I have the same mark, but mine is green not blue. Hey Ally, the way I got this was when I was about to go on my porch. But a wine somehow twisted around my ankle, and tripped me. "Well that explains it. Also we should head to lunch, or we won't have enough time to eat." She says.

**Dez's P.O.V- **Austin and I already told our stories about why we look like total weirdoes and have strange markings. So now were heading to lunch, but something catches my eyes. _Ally Dawson, and Trish Da La Rosa have the same markings as us._ Hey Austin, Ally and Trish have the same markings as us! He looks were they are, and nods. "We'll just find them at lunch and talk to them about it." He says like it's no big deal. We go to lunch, and get our lunches, and find Trish and Ally. We find them, and go over to their table and sit down. I sit next to Trish, and Austin sits next to Ally.

**Austin's P.O.V- **So Trish, Ally we saw these weird symbols on your arms. Do you know anything about them? "Why, do **you **have one to?" Trish asks. "Yep." Dez says happily for no reason. "Shut up goofball, I wasn't talking to you!" Trish yells. _A beautiful friendship has just started._ (Note sarcasm) "Ok, how did you guys get the markings, and if you tell us we'll tell you how we got ours." Ally says. _Wow she sure knows how to sort problems out. _Fine, well I got mine last night when I went out in the rain to get my phone. But when I was about to go inside I didn't feel cold from the rain anymore. "Same here, but I drank some of the water, and my marking is dark blue not red." Dez says. _Wow he actually said something that makes sense! _"Well our stories are like yours, but Ally started feeling cold, and I started to like nature more than usual." Says Trish. "Also my symbol is green not blue like Ally's." "Wait guys, there two things in common that all the stories have!" Says Ally excitedly. _Wow, she sure is cute when she gets overly excited. Wait what am I thinking, I don't like her that way! _You're right Ally we all have the same symbol, and got this thing while we were out there! "Something's telling me that that thunderstorm wasn't normal." Says Dez. "No duh Sherlock!" Shouts Trish.

**Ally's P.O.V- **Guys I think we have some sort of powers, like elements of the Earth. I would have ice, because I touched my glass of water, and a thin layer of frost covered it. I'm also able to form snowballs/icicles in my hands, and throw them. Everyone's eyes land on me. What I got bored and I was pretending I had superpowers. _Surprisingly I did, and I didn't even know it._ "Okay, I think I have fire powers, because when I was in the storm a raindrop fell on me, and my skin started steaming." Says Austin. "I'm also able to do the things Ally does, but with fire. "Wait since you and Ally are opposites what would happen if you get to close to each other?" Asks Trish. I don't know, here Austin shake my hand. He takes my hand and shakes it, and I feel tingles shoot up my arms, but ignore it. I don't feel any pain, I say. "Neither do I." He says. _He starts to look confused like a lost puppy, because he doesn't even know what's going on. I think he's so cute when he pouts! Wait did I just call him cute?_

**Austin's P.O.V- **"Ok my power is using nature, so I can use lightning and mostly anything that comes out of the Earth." Trish states. "Well my power is water, so I'm able to do water bending, and create water with my hands." Says Dez. Guys I think we should have superhero nicknames, and a tem nickname!

**Please PM me or review me a…. a superhero nickname for each person. (Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish)Also give me a whole team group :)**


	3. Cool Nicknames

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The reason is that my allergies came back :( It's not helping that the tree pollen is really high in PA. Before you start reading, I would like to give credit to VelvetFox16 for coming up with Austin's and Dez's nicknames :) I would also like to give credit to R5-Lover for coming up with the team name! I would like to thank everyone who said Trish's name should be Serenity. Please R & R and sorry for this being long and this being a short chapter.**

** Austin's P.O.V- **They all look my way. "Yeah we should have cool nicknames and a team name!" Ally says agreeing with me. Okay let's do Trish's nickname first, Trish do let's do Trish's nickname first, Trish do you want to pick it? "Yeah I want to pick it, its better than goofball over here picking it!" She says, accusingly pointing at Dez. Ok so what do Ok so what do you want? "How about Serenity!"She says. That's good, and mine will be Inferno! "Mine will be Glacion." Ally states. "And mine will be; Hydro!" Dez says like he's a superhero. And together we are TADA!

** Ally's P.O.V- **We all look at him like he's crazy. _Well he is but…_ What is TADA? "It's all our names starting with the first letter." He says like it's the clearest thing in the world. He gets that were not catching on, and starts to explain. "T is for Trish, A is for Ally, D is Dez, and the other A is for Austin." Oooohhhh, he rolls his eyes. Ok since we got that out of the way, what do we even use our powers for? "Well we can use them to help people, and if there is ever a villain in Miami we'll fight him." Dez says

**Trish's P.O.V- **_Wow Dez actually said something not stupid!_ Ok it's a deal then, we are now officially the superheroes of Miami! Here lets shake on it; to never quit this team. Everyone shakes on it, and leaves for the rest of school. I can't help but feel that our first mission is coming soon.

**I want to ask you guys if you if you want Auslly, Trez, or both. Please put your response in a review or PM me. Sorry for the chapters shortness, but I'll make it up to you guys by making the next chapter way longer, and way more interesting. I even think this chapter sucks because it was more of a filler chapter.**

**BOOMBA! :) **


	4. A Villian?

**Hi everyone! I hope this chapter is long enough! I don't own Austin & Ally sadly. Please R & R!**

** Austin's P.O.V- **Before we left, we all exchanged our numbers. Right now I'm in the front of the school waiting for Ally. We are walking home together because our houses are right next to each other. I see her walking my way and wave to her so she'll see me. "Hi Austin, ready to go." She says sweetly. Yeah, let's get going before it gets dark. We start walking, but my phone goes off and I check it. "Who is it?" Ally asks. It's Dez; he says that there is a villain in Miami now. "What does he go by?" Ally asks. Well in the message it says he's called Ultrastrong. He doesn't have any of our powers, but he is really strong. "Well that explains his name." "Okay, so do we have any background information on him, or what he looks like?" Ally asks. Well he has a black suit, like a villain in a movie. For his logo, it's a fist. "Wait, since he hides his identity by having a suit, shouldn't we?" Ally asks. Yeah, let's tell Trish and Dez tomorrow. Right now we should just go home, but can we talk about this at your house and do some research?"Sure" She says.

We go to her house, and go up to her room. Ally, can you go on the computer and search Ultrastrong. She sits down at her desk, and starts typing. "It says that he's planning to go on top of the Eiffel Tower on Friday." She says. Why would he go there? "Let me finish and you might find out!" She snaps at me. "As I was saying, it also says that he's going there to turn off all the power in the United States!" She says, and her eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

**Ally's P.O.V- **Here, you can do a little more research, I have to take a quick shower. I go into my bathroom, and get undressed, then go into the shower. When I get out of the shower, I put a towel around me, and look for my clothes. Then I realize that my clothes are still on my dresser in my room. Austin! I shout. "Yeah?" I hear him say. Can you get me my clothes; I left them on the dresser! "Sure." He knocks on the door, and I open it. When I open it, I see him staring at me. Earth to Austin! I shout, and snap my fingers in front of his face. He snaps out of his daydream, and he gives me my clothes. "Sorry." He says shyly, while rubbing the back of his neck. He turns around and walks away, and I shut the door. I get changed and walk to my room.

Did you get any other information about the villain? He does a girly scream. I laugh because he's so cute when he does that. _Wait why do I keep saying that he's cute? Do I like Austin! _I was interrupted from my thoughts by a pillow hitting my face. "Look who's laughing now!" Austin says while laughing. I bend over and pick up the pillow that hit me. Then I chuck it at him, and start laughing uncontrollably_._ "Oh yeah!" He yells. He tackles me to the ground, and pins me down. "I'm still the one laughing, and always will be." He says smiling. I try to get out of his grip, but it's no use, he's too strong. I look up into his eyes, and he's doing the same with me. We both start to lean in. The next thing I know is that I feel his lips pressed to mine. _I guess he feels the same way about me. _We both pull away, and he gets off of me, and I get up. "Ally I..." It's okay Austin, but what are we now? "What do you mean?" He asks. I mean, are we still friends or are we going to go out?

**Austin's P.O.V- **Well we did just kiss, and I'm guessing you feel the same way about me because you kissed back. So, I would think we would go out. I say smirking. "You have to ask me the proper way." Ally says smirking back. Ok, fine. Ally Marie Dawson, will you please be my girlfriend? "It would be an honor, Austin Monica Moon." Ally says playing along. Well I better go home before I get in trouble. "Bye." Bye. I walk out of her room, and go next door to my house.

**Please tell me in a review how you feel about this chapter.**


	5. Getting The Uniforms and Posing

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for the late update. I've been trying to update my other story too. I also have a poll on my profile page. So can you please vote for what couple you want! It has R5 and the A&A cast.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own A&A or anything you might recognize!**

** Ally's P.O.V- **I wake up and hear an annoying beeping in my left ear. So I slam the button on my alarm clock, and drag myself out of bed. I walk to my crystal clean bathroom, and strip myself from my clothes and open my SpongeBob shower curtains **(Don't judge me!)** and turn the shower on. When the water gets warm enough I get in, and wash my hair and body. When I get out I grab my Teen Beach Movie towel** (That Ross Lynch is a cutie!)** and wrap it around my waist. Then I get changed into the usual Ally outfit. I go downstairs and grab a cereal bar and walk out the door.

**LUNCH**

I go and walk to our usual table that we sit at, and see that Austin is the only one there. I sit down and say hi to Austin. "Sup" Austin responds. "So are we going to tell Trish and Dez about us?" I ask. "Yep, and we should tell them about the uniforms?" Austin asks. "Sure" Trish and Dez come into view, and sit next to us. "So guys what happened last night?" Trish asks curiously. "Well Austin and I found out he wears a uniform, so we thought we should have uniforms to keep our identity safe." I say. "Also were dating." Austin says while smiling putting his arm around me, giving me a peck on the cheek. "YAY!" Trish and Dez yell at the same time. _CREEPY! _"So what about these uniforms?" Trish asks changing the subject. "Oh! Do you mean like Spiderman!" Dez shouts earning glances from people. "Yes Dez." I say. "We should have our suits by tomorrow because I just ordered them right now!" Trish says excitedly. "What about our powers and what do they think we want with them?" Austin asks. "I told them what powers I want our suits represent, and told them were preparing for Halloween." Trish says.

**The Next Day At Austin's House.**

** Austin's P.O.V-** "Guys guys guys! I got the costumes!" Trish shouts happily. "O.K let's see em!" We all shout. Trish takes out four suits, and lays them down next to each other on the table. The one all the way to the left is a light blue color and a dark blue snowflake on the chest area. For the mask, it's just a normal mask, but its color matches the whole suit. I'm guessing that one's Ally's. The one next to it is also mostly the same thing, but its dark blue with a light blue water drop. That's Dez's. The one next to it is lime green, so I'm guessing that's Trish's. I has a big dark green S on it for her name, and a dark green leaf on it. Finally I see mine. It's blood red, and has a volcano on the chest area. "How about we try them on!" I say. When were all done changing, we start to do a run way show.

"Here is my very smoking hot girlfriend Glacion!" I yell while she walks up and blushes at my comment, and starts striking a pose. She leave so I announce the next one. "You know her, you're scared of her, and here is Serenity!" Trish comes out glaring at me while Ally is trying to hold hack her laugh at my comment. Trish then strikes a pose than leaves. "Coming up here, is Hydro!" I announce. Dez comes out doing a wacky dance, than takes over my position, so I can pose. "Here is Glacion's boyfriend Inferno!" Dez announces. I come out and do one of my million dollar smiles at Ally, and I see her blush as I start to walk back swaying my hips in the process. "Also, here is the cutest couple ever, Glacion and Inferno!" Trish announces. Ally and I hold hands and sway our hips walking forwards. We turn towards each other, and look into each other's eyes. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Trish and Dez shout. I look at Ally and press my lips to hers. Our lips move in perfect sync until we pull away.

**Sorry that it's not that long… I'm not sure if I'll update soon because my step brother and sister are coming down to Pennsylvania all the way from Tennessee! Maybe if you guys review I'll get inspired to write another chapter tomorrow! Really tired I'm writing this at 11: 46 P.M!**


	6. Were In Trouble

**Hi guys! I'm writing this on fanfiction because my Microsoft Office 2007 isn't working!:,(** **So yeah... Can you guys PLEASE vote on my pole!:) It would make me so happy! Also tell me how I'm doing on this story, and any suggestions!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize!**

**Austin's P.O.V- **Today is Thursday, sotomorrow we have to go to the Eiffel Tower to stop Ultrastrong. I'm at school now, sitting at lunch, waiting for the rest of TADA to come. They see me, so they start walking over quickly because they know we have a lot to talk about , and not much time. When they sit down Ally starts to say, "Trish do you have the plane tickets to get to France?" Trish responds, "Yeah I do so everyone better be packed an ready to go tomorrow." "What time are we leaving tomorrow?" I ask. "Were leaving at 8:00 A.M tomorrow." She says. We all look over to Dez since he's been awfully quiet. He's just sitting next to Trish eating PB and J. "Hey Dez, are you ready to go tomorrow?" I ask. He turns his head my way, and says, "Yep I am. But were are we all going to meet, because I have to drop my ostrich off at the zoo before I leave?" "How about we meet up at Sonic Boom since it's the closets to the zoo, and my dad can drive us to the airport." Ally suggests. We al agree and head off to our classes for the rest of the day.

**All's P.O.V- **It's the end of the day for school, so TADA are going to meet up at Sonic Boom. When I get to Sonic Boom no one is there, so I go up to the practice room thinking that they're there. When I open the door, I see Austin and Dez playing a video game, and Trish reading a magazine. "Hey guys." I say cheerfully, but still no one knows I'm here. "GUYS!" I shout at the top of my lungs. They all look up and hold their ears. "What the heck Ally, are you trying to kill us!" Austin complains. "No just trying to get your attention!" I shout towards the end. "So we have to have a plan before we leave, because we can't just go to the Eiffel Tower, go to Ultrastrong, and say, 'Want to go get some ice cream then turn yourself into jail!" Trish says. "I like the ice cream part." Dez speaks up. Trish goes over to him and slaps him over the head. Dez looks at me to yell at Trish. "Dez, you had that coming." I say truthfully. "Trish we can't plan much because we don't know what he's going to do!" Austin says. "He's right" I says agreeing. "Well why don't we go somewhere were we can go practice our powers?" Dez asks. "Dez no one knows we have unnatural powers." I say right before the house phone goes off. I reach out to get it, and put it on speaker. "Hello, we know you have powers, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez." ? says. "Who are you?" I ask. "Were a top secret company, run by the government, and we just want to help you." He says. "How?" I ask. "Well do you want somewhere to practice your powers?" He asks. "Yeah why, do you no somewhere?" I ask getting curios. "Well we have a hidden room in our building were you can practice. But we would have to pick you up." He says. "Ok, do you know were Sonic Boom is?" I ask. "Yes, I'll pick you guys up there bye!" Before I can answer, the line goes dead.

**Austin's P.O.V-** I don't know why but that guy Ally was talking to seemed suspicious... We here a car beep, so we go downstairs, and go outside. We see a black van, and the window starts rolling down. "Are you the guy who's suppose to pick us up?" I ask. He nods and tells us to get in the car.

When we arrive, the building looks worn down, and in the middle of no were. We get out of the car, and enter the building. He directs us to the room. When we enter the room, there are test dummies everywhere. "This is were you guys can train." The mystery man says, then walks away. "Ok so let's get started!" I say enthusiastically. I go to the one on the left, than Ally, Trish, and Dez. I start to use my powers by summoning a fire ball with my hands, and throwing it at the dummy's head. It's head blows up, and another dummy replaces it's spot. Ally start throwing icicles at it's chest, and hits it strait in the heart. Trish summons vines from the ground, and it starts strangling it. The dummy explodes because Trish was using the vines like a boa constructor. Dez rises his hands, and concentrates, until a huge wave rises and crashes into the dummy. We do this for a couple hours, until a bunch of muscular men come in dressed in black. I didn't think much of it, so I continued drinking my icy cold water like the others. That is until I feel strong hands wrap around my arms, and hold them behind my back. "What the heck!" I screech, and turn towards the others who were also like me.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	7. Finding Ultrastrong

**Thanks guys for the AWESOME reviews!:D:D I kinda left you guys on a cliffhanger... Anyways, can you guys please vote on my pole on my profile page! It's Riker/Laura or Ross/Laura! Please keep the reviews coming! They make me SO happy! Also can you guys check out my newest story, It's Austin's Choice. Also this story is almost over:,( Probably one more chapter...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

** Ally's P.O.V- **I wake up, and try to stretch, but my arms are tied up behind me. I turn my head back, as far as it can go, and see Austin, Trish, and Dez tied up to chairs like I am. So there are three chairs, and our hands tied up separately. I take in my surroundings, and see nothing but a big pitch black room. I feel someone struggling behind me, and I see Austin, Trish, and Dez also waking up. "Hey guys." I say cheerfully trying to lighten the mood. "Hey." They all grumble in response. We all hear a heavy medal door open, then slam shut. "Hey guys, sleep good?" A rough voice says. Austin ignores his question and shouts, "What do you want from us you creep!" The man steps towards him, and slaps him across the face. "What you think that's gonna hurt me, nothing you do will!" Austin says while a red mark starts to appear on his face. "Oh I know what will." The man says while smirking, and walking towards me. Austin's face starts to get pale because he knows what he's going to do. And sadly, so do I. He raise his hand says, "Will it hurt you if I hurt your little girlfriend over here?" "Don't you dare lay a finger in her." Austin growls, His eyes turning a fiery red.

**Austin's P.O.V- **I feel the anger building up in my body, as he's about to slap her. But then I start to wonder how he knew that? "How did you know that?" I ask. He steps away from Ally, and turns my way. "I did my research. I know everything about you guys. For example, your middle name is Monica." He says. "Ok, so what do you want from us?" Trish speaks up. "Wow I thought you guys would be smarter than this. But not knowing what's going on just proves my point." He says while shaking his head. "Well since you can't figure out out, I'm an employee for Mr. Ultrastrong, with many others." He says. "Wait aren't you supposed to be in France?" I ask. "That's what we wanted you to think. Were really doing it right here." He says. "Well I'll be going now." He says before he is out of eyesight, and we hear a door slam. "Ok guys, everyone use their powers to break the rope." I direct. I heat up my wrist, and the rope evaporates. Ally freezes hers, until it breaks apart. Ally and I have to help Trish and Dez get free. We all walk to the door quietly, making sure we don't make a lot of noise. I open the door slowly, and close it gently. We all start walking down the dim light hallway, and see a door that is labeled Evil Project. Wow it's THAT obvious.

**Ally's P.O.V- **We walk in secretly, and see Ultrastrong hammering some nails into hid machine. We all hide behind a overly sized toolbox. "Team TADA I know you're there." Ultrastrong says, not looking up from what he's doing. We all walk out from were we were hiding, and surround him. "Well let's fight!" Dez say excitingly.


	8. What does the future hold?

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter of this story!:( So do you guys want a sequel or do you like how this ends?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

** Ally's P.O.V- **We are still standing in our fighting positions, while Ultrastrong is finishing up his machine. I look over to Austin, and he just shrugs his shoulders, and mouths 'I don't know.' Ultrastrong finally turns around. We stand there for a while doing nothing. "Wellll this is awkward..." I say. Dez finally breaks the silence by summoning random humongous waves everywhere. One wave accidently slams into Trish. She turns to him and yells, "You idiot, what did you do that for!" "Guys, this is not the time to turn on each other!" Austin tries to reason with them. I secretly try to freeze his machine. Sadly, he found out what I was doing, so he starts concentrating on a metal trash can in the corner of the room. It starts to lift up, and starts hurling towards me. Before I can move out of the way, it slams into me. I go flying into the wall, and feel something dripping off my head. I feel it, and I figure out it's blood. I close my eyes for second, and reopen them to see Ultrastrong throwing a dark ball at Austin, and it turns into a beam. I start to get up, and see that Austin's doing the same thing but with fire. I can tell that he's trying to by me some time. I run over to the machine, and signal Trish and Dez to come over. "Dez, can you put some water on the wires?" I whisper. He nods his head yes, and starts to summon water, and lays it on the wires causing smoke to rise up. I take a look on how Austin's doing. He's starting to sweat, and is squeezing his eyes shut trying to stay strong. I start to freeze the machine fast. I look back to Austin, and see that they both stopped with they're powers. I use all my strength to finish freezing the machine. When it all shatters, I fall to the ground exhausted. I start to black out, but right before I do I hear Austin shout, "Ally!"

**Austin's P.O.V- **I run over to Ally's motionless body, and pick her up bridal style. I carry her to one of the corners of the room. I lay her down lightly. "Ally wake up!" I start to tear up, the tears silently running down my face. "Please, I cant live without you." I say hoarsely. I gently kiss her pink plump lips. I jump up in surprise when she starts to kiss back. I pull away, and see her weakly open her eyes and smile. "Austin that was so sweet." She says. "Well I try, and what you did back there was amazing! But I still have to go help Trish and Dez. So you just stay right here okay?" I ask. She nods her head yes, and I start jogging back over to them. "You idiots! You know you still have to face me!" He says getting angrier by the second. "No der Sherlock!" Trish shouts. I guess that angered him because he throws one of his dark forces at her. She puts up a leaf shield, but it goes right through it, tossing her to hit her back against the hard cement wall. Her head falls forward, and she closes her eyes. Dez turns around and starts jogging towards her, but Ultrastrong picks up a old wooden chair, and throws it at him from behind. He falls over when the chair breaks into a million pieces. He turns to me and says, "I guess it's just you and me then blondie." He says all smug. He fires a dark beam at me, and I do the same, but with fire. I'm pretty strong right now, but I'm starting to get weaker by the minute. I take a step back, but I trip over the broken chair, and land on my ankle sideways. I wince in pain, but don't back down. When I'm about to give up, my beam gets stronger some how. I look to my right, and see Ally using her powers also. Our beams fudge together, and over power his. His beam wears out, and he flies backwards hitting the wall so hard, he blacks out.

**Ally's P.O.V- **I turn towars Austin, and smile. We run towards Trish and Dez, well Austin limps. Trish wakes up, but winces when she moves her left arm. We all huddle together. "So are we going to call the police now?" Dez asks. "Yep." We all agree.

When we get to the hospital, I'm the first one to get checked out. Turns out I have a broken right arm, Trish has a broken left arm, Dez only has a couple minor scratches, and Austin has a broken right ankle. We get dismissed from the hospital and my dad drives us to Sonic Boom. When we get there, we all go to the practice room, but Austin needs help because of his crutches. "So what do you think the future holds for us?" Austin asks when we settle in the practice room. "Well I don't think anyone knows, but we don't have any reason to rush the future." I , I think Austin and I will get married, and have children. Then Trish and Dez will get married and have children. And who knows maybe our children can be like us!

**THE END**

**Sequel yes, no?**


End file.
